The Capture
by Blitzie
Summary: Okay, this is about Ash & Co. when Team Rocket capture Pikachu and also Misty! But why does the boss want Misty?
1. Default Chapter

Once again, it was nice fine day with the sun shining and little puffs of cloud in the sky ****

The Capture

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own pokémon so I don't know why I bother. All I can say is that Nintendo and Gamefreak own pokémon. Okay on with the story!!!!!

Author Notes: Hiya! This is my very first Fan fiction. I've been like reading lots of other stories before I finally thought I could write one. So here it is, my first try @ a story. Hope ya like it! Please review whether you think its good or just plain crap! Thanx!

Chapter 1: The Capture

It was nice fine day with the sun shining and little puffs of cloud in the sky and once again, our heroes are travelling towards the next gym. Their long route included going through a dense forest rumoured to be the home of Mankeys and Primeapes and of course, bug pokémon. But Ash & Co., being as dumb as usual, do not know this.

Ash: (stomach) Rumble……..rumble………

Misty: Ash! Not again, we've only just eaten.

Ash: Awwww……Misty…….couldn't we just stop for a quick snack somewhere?

Brock: You know Ash, for someone who wants to be a pokémon master, you sure don't act like one.

Pikachu: Pika!Pika! (Yeah, Ash!)

Misty: Come on, Ash. We better get to the next gym soon.

Ash: Awwww……..alright.

So the three continued following the path marked on their maps. Soon, they arrived at the edge of the forest and while Brock squinted some more (I don't know how but it's possible!) at his map, Ash and Misty were once again bickering about some other trivial matter, not realizing they had stopped.

Brock: Hmmm………it seems we have to travel through this forest here to get to the next gym.

Ash & Misty (who have finally stopped arguing): WHAT?!?!?!?

Misty: You have to be joking? A forest? Where there are bugs?

Ash: Duh, there has to be bugs a forest. Well that means now I can finally catch some bug pokémon!

Misty: Oh no you're not! There's no way I'm going through that (points at the forest)

Pikachu: Pikachu!!!!!(Yeah! Maybe we can now find another caterpie!)

Togepi: Togi? Togi? (Caterpie? What's that?)

Brock: Well going through the forest seems to be the only way. You're not scared are you, Misty?

Misty: Me? Scared? I think not.

Ash: Well then let's go.

Ash, Misty and Brock proceeded to follow the path into the forest. The forest was very dark and little sunlight got through the heavy foliage. As Ash & Co. adjusted their vision, they could see that the path led deep into the forest. Brock (who seems to have every thing in his backpack) pulled out a flashlight and soon the three started walking again through the forest. Pretty soon the group reached a lake. The lake had water which was crystal clear, and looking through it, Misty found many water pokémon swimming through it.

Misty: You guys, I think we should take a break now. We've walked pretty far.

Ash: Yes! Finally! Wohoo!

Pikachu: Cha! Pika! (Yeah! Come on Togepi, let's play in the water)

Togepi: Togipriiii!!!!! (Okay!)

Brock: Hey Ash, I think you should let all your pokémon out so they can all have a rest.

Ash: That's a good idea Brock. Come on out guys! (Throws pokéballs)

Bulbasaur: Bulba! (Ahhhh!)

Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle (Yeah! Water!)

Charizard: Char!!!!!! (Oh great) (A/n: I'm pretty sure Charizard is being sarcastic)

Lapras: Mnnnn…….. (Finally, out of that cramped space)

Psyduck: Psy?!?!?

Misty: Psyduck!……You only come out when I tell you to. Oh well, come on out Staryu and Goldeen!

Brock: Go Onix, Geodude and Vulpix.

(A/n: okay, I'm gonna skip Misty & Brock's pokémon's reactions J )

* * * * * * * * * * * * (Somewhere else in the forest)

James: Ewww!!!……Jessie……..there are so many bugs here!

Meowth: Of course there's bugs. Now stop acting like a baby.

James: I am not acting like a baby!

Jessie: Will you two shut up! I can see the twerps and look at that, the pokémon are all out their pokéballs.

Meowth: Dat means dat we can steal them all, including da Pikachu.

James: Yeah Meowth, what a great plan.

Jessie: Yes, but that's not all we take.(laughs evilly)

James & Meowth(looks at each other): Hmmm???

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ash: Hey guys, shouldn't we start walking again?

Brock: Yeah I guess we better get going. (Calls back his pokémon)

Ash & Misty both do the same.

?????: Not so fast because……………

Jessie: Prepare for trouble.

James: Make it double.

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation.

James: To unite all people within our nation.

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

James: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie: JESSIE!

James: JAMES!

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Meowth: Meowth, that's right! 

Ash: Awww nah, not you's again!

Misty: Yeah, we're sick of you, Team Rocket. Why don't you just admit that you'll never capture Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikachu! (Yeah, just get lost!)

Jessie: Actually we're not here just to capture Pikachu, we're also after something else.

James: We are?

Jessie: Shut up!

Meowth: Right, let's just get that pesky Pikachu and Misty and go.

Jessie: You're right Meowth, go Arbok!

Arbok: Cha!!! Bok! 

Misty: Arghh! No way will I let Team Rocket get me! Go staryu!

Staryu: Hi-ya!

Misty: Staryu, Tackle attack.

Jessie: Arbok, Wrap.

As Arbok and Staryu engage in battle, everyone is too busy watching and Pikachu is caught off guard.

Pikachu: Cha!!!! ( Help!)

James: Look Jessie, I got Pikachu.

Meowth: Good now let's get dat to da boss.

Jessie's Arbok has won the battle and now the snake pokémon has wrapped itself around Misty.

Ash: No! Misty…..I choose you Bulbasaur!

James: Go Weezing! Smokescreen!

As Ash and Brock cough and splutter from Weezing's attack, the 3 Rockets steal away quickly, making their escape with Misty and Pikachu.

Team Rocket (in their Meowth balloon): Well good bye for now!

Ash: No! Pikachu! Misty! Bring them back now Team Rocket!

Brock: Come on! We've got to get to the next town to tell Officer Jenny.

Ash: I don't understand why would they want to steal Misty?

Brock: Come on Ash let's get going.

And so Ash and Brock continue at a fast pace towards the next town, and all thoughts are to save Misty and Pikachu.

A/n: So waddya think? Personally I think it was a bit slow @ the beginning but I'm not sure so please review! Neways c ya!J 


	2. The Capture Continued.....

Disclaimer: Okay, Nintendo and Gamefreak own pokémon, I don't

Disclaimer: Okay, Nintendo and Gamefreak own pokémon, I don't. Now that that's clear, I'll start the story.

Author Notes: Hiya! I am truly sorry about the long wait but I have my exams coming up soon so I've been busy revising (not!). Neways to tell u the truth, I've not really thought about why Team Rocket would want Misty but don't worry, it'll be a good reason. Also I would like to say thanx for those of you's who reviewed my story, it's nice to c wot ppl think of my story and guys (that those of you who know me) don't just say nice things cos I'm ur friend! Tell me if it needs improvement k? Don't worry, I won't kill you's!!!!! So without anymore distractions, I'll let you read on! C ya J

Once reaching Golden Rod City, Ash and Brock immediately headed for the Police Station. As soon as Officer Jenny came into sight, Ash and Brock rushed over to report the kidnapping. Brock running faster than usual.

Brock: Officer Jenny, have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful Jenny out of all your cousins?

Officer Jenny: Eh no *sweatdrops* Do you have something to report?

Ash: Yes, our friend has been kidnapped by Team Rocket and they've also stolen my Pikachu.

Officer Jenny: How long ago was this?

Ash: Just about 2 hours ago.

Brock: Would you like to go out with me for dinner tonight?

Ash: Brock!!!!! Stop it!

Officer Jenny: I'm sorry but we can't do anything until she's missing for 24 hours before we can file a search for her.

Ash: What?!?!? Come on Brock, let's go find her ourselves.

Brock: But…..but…..but…..I could stay and help Jenny!

Ash: Come on!

Officer Jenny: Well boys, if you do find her, call me for backup.

Ash drags Brock out of the station.

Brock: You know, I could have stayed and helped Jenny.

Ash: No you're coming with me, we've gotta find Misty and Pikachu.

Brock: Getting a bit worried now, are we Ash? I thought you and Misty were just friends?

Ash: (splutters) Yeah we are. But I've gotta get Pikachu back.

Brock: Okay, Team Rocket will have gone back to their headquarters now so I guess we should go there.

Ash: But won't that be guarded?

Brock: Yes but if we're careful, we can sneak in and call for Officer Jenny. (gets all dreamy thinking about Officer Jenny)

Ash: Well let's go then.

* * * * * * * * * * * (In the elevator @ Team Rocket HQ) 

Jessie: I think we did quite well this time, don't you think?

James: Yeah we did, but why does the boss want Misty?

Meowth: Who cares, as long as we get our vacation.

The three walk out of the elevator and through to the reception outside the boss's office with Pikachu in a glass container and Misty all tied up.

Sara: Hi Jessie, James, Meowth are you here to see the boss? And who's this aswell?

Meowth: Yeah we are, he should be expecting us and dis is da Cerulean Gym Leader. 

Sara: The boss wants her? I wonder why? Well just hold on a sec (gives Meowth a biscuit, uses the intercom to the boss's office) Ermmm……Boss, the White team, Jessie James and Meowth are here to see you.

Boss (through intercom): Send them in then.

Sara: k, you guys better go through, he's in a good mood today by the way.

Jessie: Really? Well that's a first.

Sara: You better not let him hear you say that.

The 3 rockets open the door and walk into a dark room. At the end, the boss sits in a chair with his back towards them, looking out a window.

Jessie: Ermm…….We completed the task Boss.

Boss: Really? Did you get the Pikachu?

James: Yeah we did, and that red head aswell.

Boss: Well done, you have finally completed a mission in time (turns around to face the 3 Rockets) You can go on vacation for the next 2 weeks, but afterwards I want you to report back here, got that?

Meowth: Yeah!!!!!

Jessie & James: (both hug each other) But boss why do you want the Cerulean Gym Leader?

Boss: That's none of your business, leave the Pikachu and the girl. 

James: (gulps and puts down the glass container with Pikachu, then leaves Misty on the floor) Yes boss!

The 3 exit the boss's office and head away on their vacation.

Meanwhile Ash and Brock have arrived outside Team Rocket's HQ.

Ash: Wow its huge.

Brock: What did you expect? It's Team Rocket.

Ash: So how are we gonna get in?

Brock: Well I can create a distraction while you can go in and I'll come after you later.

Ash: Good idea.

Brock: Go Onix, go around the building to distract the guards.

Ash: See you inside Brock. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * (Jessie, James and Meowth are in their quarters packing for their vacation)

James: I can't believe we finally get a vacation. Oh! I don't know what to pack!

Jessie: Just hurry up so we can get out of here pronto.

Meowth (who is looking out the window): Oh no!Look da twerps have got in!

Jessie & James: WHAT?!?!?

Meowth: I think dat they're trying to rescue da Pikachu and da red head.

Jessie: Oh great! Come on let's get out before the boss doesn't let us away. 

The 3 rockets quickly stole out of the building and headed towards their holiday destination.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile Ash has got into the foyer and is hiding in a dark doorway but has no idea where to go. Luckily, he spies a sign saying "Basement - Prisoner Cells". However before he can go to get the elevator, a piercing alarm sounds.

Ash: Oh no what's happening?

As soon as the alarm went off, many Rocket members rush in the direction of the basement. 

Ash: Something must have happened in the basement. I better wait before going down.

Suddenly Brock appeared beside Ash.

Ash: Brock! How'd you get in?

Brock: I came in just after you. Did you see the sign?

Ash: Yeah I did but there was an alarm so I thought I'd wait a while first.

Brock: Good plan but I think it should be alright now. Come on let's go.

The two boys went into the elevator and as it slowly descended, both became nervous at what they would find when the doors opened. When the doors _did_ open, both expected to see rocket members everywhere but however the corrider was empty but led to a door at the far end. Brock opened the door and was surprised at the sight before him. There were cells everywhere like a prison and in each, Pokémon were inside them. The ones on the right had Pokémon which were perfectly normal but the ones on the left contained ones which were disfigured and in strange colours. As Ash walked in he spied Misty and Pikachu in a cell near the end.

Ash: Pikachu!

Pikachu: (looks up) Pika! Pika! (Ash!)

Brock: Come on, let's get them out of here quick.

Misty: We're locked in but I saw the scientist put the keys over there (points to the far wall)

Brock: Okay I'll go get them.

Ash: We'll be alright Pikachu, I'll get you outta there.

At that moment another alarm sounded. Before Ash and Brock could get away, team rocket members appeared from everywhere and the two were trapped.

Ash: We can't fight them all!

Team Rocket: What are you doing? Looks like you were trying to save your little friend (turns to a scientist) Lock them up aswell.

Without anyone noticing him, the boss suddenly appears.

Boss: Wait a minute.

Team Rocket: Errr……yes Boss?

Boss: Who died and put you in charge eh? I want these three and that Pikachu tied up and put upstairs instead. You (points @ the Team Rocket member) will come up into my office. I'd like to speak to you.

Team Rocket: *sweatdrops* Yes Boss.

Boss: Okay everyone back to normal, continue with your tasks.

Ash: You can't do that, let us go!

Misty: Yeah it's me you want not Ash and Brock.

Boss: Really? Just watch me and also now that your friends are here, I can also use them in my plan.

As the three kids struggled to get out of the tightly tied bonds, they realized that their efforts were futile. Soon they were dumped into a dark room upstairs and were left to wait until the order from the boss.

Misty: I'm sorry Ash, Brock. It's me he wants, and now I've dragged you guys into it.

Ash: Awwww…………..Misty it's alright. Besides they took Pikachu and he's my pokémon

Pikachu: Pikachu (It's not your fault Misty)

Brock: Errrr……guys it looks like we're stuck here 'til they let us out. I wonder why the boss of Team Rocket wants you Misty?

Misty: I don't know……I just hope we get out of here soon.

Ash: Yeah me too.

A/n: So does anyone have any ideas about why the boss would want Misty? I certainly don't but I will come up with something. I know that this chapter wasn't as good as the first one but that's cos I have no idea wot's gonna happen. Personally I thought that this chapter was just really dragging on a bit! But please review as I like to c wot u all think. Neways c ya!J 


End file.
